Consumers in business continue to demand more sophisticated communication systems that allow increasing numbers of people to participate in conference calls using audio, video, and other data. In response to these demands, network endpoints have been designed with increasing capacity to send and receive various kinds of media. Call resources receive media from network endpoints and produce output streams which are then returned to endpoints. Different types of media require different call resources. More sophisticated conference calls involving a variety of media and endpoints present challenges for ensuring efficient use of high-capability resources.